


Kisses and Hot Chocolate

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets stuck with a terrible cold.<br/>Luckily, Katyusha comes in with some hot chocolate to cheer him up and tries to convince him to take some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A little One Shot that I wrote recently.  
> I do not own America or Ukraine.
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback.

Alfred lies awake in his kingsize bed in his bedroom.  
His face looks as red as a tomato on a hamburger and he couldn’t stop sneezing.  
“Stupid cold…” He mumbles, followed by a small sniff.

He looks from his bed through the window.  
It’s cold outside and the streets are covered in snow. Alfred feels his eyelids becoming heavier, but desperately tries to stay awake. 

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door of the bedroom.

It was Katyusha , Alfred’s girlfriend, with two cups of hot chocolate.  
“I’ve brought you something.” She says in a soft tone and gives him one of the two cups.  
“Thank you, Honey.” Alfred replies with a husky voice and takes a sip. He felt the hot cocoa flowing through his throat. It felt warm, but only for a few seconds. But even though his throat still hurts, Alfred feels a little better. 

Katyusha settles down on the other side of the bed. She was wearing a beautiful and warm nightgown with little frills on the end of the sleeves.  
“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” She asks with concern as she puts her hand on her lover’s forehead. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine…” Alfred replies with a cough.

“Alfie… I know you are lying.” Katyusha says as she placed her cup of hot chocolate on the desk next to her side of the bed.  
“You need to rest a little. That will help you to get better.” She says as she strokes through his blond hair.  
“But Honey, I’m not… tired.” Alfred says once again followed by a cough.

Katyusha looks at him with a look of disbelief in her eyes. Alfred knows he can’t lie in front of her. He wouldn’t dare to do so.  
After a few seconds, he lets out a small sigh.

“…Fine… Maybe I’m a little tired.” He mumbles in a husky voice.

Katyusha lays down next to him on the bed and kisses him on his right cheek. She then strokes her finger over the same cheek.  
“How about a small lullaby to carry you to sleep?” Katyusha suggested. Alfred blushed a little as he silently nodded. He wraps his right arm around her waist as she crawls closer to him and closes his eyes.  
Katyusha sings a soft lullaby in her language. Alfred doesn’t understand it, but is soothed by his lover’s gentle and warm voice. His eyelids become heavier by the minute. 

A few minutes later, Alfred lays peacefully in his bed while sleeping quietly. The sound of his quite snores make Katyusha happy, now that she knows her lover can finally rest.

She kisses him on the forehead, trying not to wake him up.  
“Goodnight, Alfie. Have sweet dreams.” She says quietly as she lays down and falls asleep.


End file.
